Stark and Zoey's moment
by sophgr77
Summary: Story on Zoey and Stark's relationship building. First fanfic go easy on me!
1. Special Moment

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! (SADLY) IF I DID I WOULD BE FAMOUS RIGHT NOW AND I WOULD BE RICH!!!!**

* * *

_**ZOEY'S POV**_

I was walking down the hall with Aphrodite who was saying something about how Erik is a possessive jerk. Just then Stark came out and everything stopped, all I could do was stare him.

"hey Zoey," he said. "he-h-hey" i was memerized by his face: it was beyond gorgeous and his lips soft and plump....

"ZOEY!" i snapped out of it and realized that Stark was calling me.

"I asked if you wanted to go to my house and watch sound of music."

"umm sure," i said and followed him. We drove to his house and got out the car.

* * *

(THEY WATCH THE MOVIE)

* * *

"Hey, Zoey can i tell you something?" he asked.

"Umm, sure" i said wondering what the heck he was gonna tell me.

"I have liked you for a long time and i cant deny it"

Wow i wasn't expecting that! "But what about Aphrodite? i know you liked her before."

"im only interested in you, not in Aphrodite or not in Becca."

"i feel the same way" i said staring his lips. He slowly bent down his head and pressed his lips to mine. Just then i could tell that the feelings we had for each other went deeper than love. i could tell that he would die for me and vice versa.

After about a minute he pulled away and stared into my eyes. I smiled and lay my head in his chest. He held me close and whispered " ill always keep ur heart safe even if mine has to stop beating for that that happen"

"Lets not try to let that happen okay?"

"kay" he said softly.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THAT LONG BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER AND BETTER PLZ REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF MY LIFE!!**


	2. Mall Gathering

**I PROMISE I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!! THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA LONGER!**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

ZOEY'S POV

The next day I was going to go shopping with Stevie Rae at the mall. I had told her to meet me at Starbucks. I put on make-up to cover my marks and grabbed my sun glasses as I headed out. When I got there Stevie Rae was already waiting.

"Hey BFF," I said jokingly.

"Right back at ya", she replied.

We headed towards the mall while we were talking about girl stuff. As I opened the mall's door, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch", I said rubbing my head.

"Is that you Zo? I'm sorry," I heard someone say. That person sounded a lot like Heath since he was the only one who called me "Zo".

"Heath! What are you doing at the mall. Don't tell me you were shopping!"

"I was buying you something Zo!"

"Really? That's so sweet". Heath was the kindest and nicest person I've known. He was one of the people I would hate to lose.

"Yeah but I won't show it to you now. It was supposed to be a surprise", he said.

"Well you're not too good at keeping secrets," I joked playfully and punched his arm.

"You're hurting my feelings," he faked while rubbing his arm.

"We have to go, Heath" I said while looking around for Stevie Rae. She had disappeared all of a sudden!

"Hey did you see Stevie Rae," I asked him.

"That country-girl? Yeah she was just heading towards that shop over there", he said pointed towards Wal-Mart.

"Thanks! I'll see you later", I said and heading over to Wal-Mart.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! GO AHEAD DO IT!!!!**


	3. Hostile Love

**LONGER CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING; IM NOT THAT SMART TO COME UP WITH THESE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN LEXI!**

* * *

I searched everywhere for Stevie Rae but I still couldn't find her. Just then I bumped into someone for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry," someone muttered. I then realized it was a girl! I was shocked when I saw she was with the least person I expected. Stark!

"It's fine," I tried to talk to Stark, but he was avoiding my eyes.

To confirm my guesses, I asked, "Are you and him together?"

"Yes, isn't he gorgeous?" she said putting an arm around his waist. He kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't take it anymore. My head started spinning and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and rip my heart out. The person I loved had betrayed me!

"Let's go, Lexi," was the last thing I heard him say before I fainted.

* * *

"Zoey! Zoey! What happened," I heard a distant voice say.

"I have an idea! Let's slap her," said someone that sounded a lot like Jack.

"What the heck, stupid! She fainted; that will probably make it worse," Aphrodite said.

"Nuh-uh. I saw in a movie once when this guy slapped his friend to wake him up," Jack replied.

At the same time Damien said, "Don't insult him!"

I opened my eyes to see Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Jack, and Damien bent over me arguing.

"I'm okay guys," I said gloomily. To get Stark out of my head I asked them how they got here.

"Well, me and Jack were Christmas shopping. Aphrodite decided to come with us because she wanted to get something for her loverboy," Damien said.

Aphrodite decided to ignore them and told me, "I wanted to buy Darius a present . I didn't want to go alone so my only choice were these two." She pointed at Jack and Damien with disgust.

Stevie Rae had been silent all the time that we were talking. I decided I would ask her where she had gone to when we got back. My friends helped me up and we left.

* * *

AT HOUSE OF NIGHT

I went to my room as soon as we got back and tried to sleep. But my head was full of thoughts so I decided to grab some brown pop and Doritos and try to dissemble my thoughts.

When I got downstairs I grabbed my food and sat down on a couch. I wondered why Stark had told me he loved me and then a day later kissed another girl on the cheek. I hadn't done anything to upset him nor had I said anything. Why? Why did he do this to me? My heart was full of so much pain that I couldn't bear it. A tear rolled down my cheek.

" Hey Zo, you okay?"

"Umm, yeah." I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Alright. I just came to give you the necklace I bought you earlier today," Heath said while pulling out a small wrapped box. "Here, I'll put it on your neck."

He got behind me and I pulled my hair out of the way. Heath placed the necklace oon my neck and I pulled it into my hand.

"Heath it's beautiful," I gasped. The pendant was the most dazzling thing I'd seen. It had a small diamond on the top and a huge pearl on the bottom. (link on my profile) I went over to Heath and hugged him tightly. He kissed my forehead, " Glad you like it."

Them someone opened the door and the least person I expected walked in!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS I SHOULD ADD PLEASE TELL ME!**


	4. More Than The Gut

**-New Chapter. I like the idea that Bamy60218 gaVe me and i'll use it in a chapter or so**

-**If you have any questions just review and ASK**

**-They will be having their Christmas dance/party in a few chapters**

**- _I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR LEXI _**

**- I want ppl to give me ideas so feel free to comment**

* * *

"Shaunee! What the heck are you doing here? I thought you were still in New York with Erin," I exclaimed. They had went on a shopping spree together and they were planning to stay for a week.

"Zoey, I'm so glad I found you! I came back because I had a weird feeling about Loren Blake," she said.

"What I thought he was dead! Did you have a vision or something?" I asked not entirely convinced.

"Z, this was more than a gut feeling. I was lying down, then suddenly I had this really freaky vision. It wasn't anything like Aphrodite's visions though. I wasn't exactly experiencing what the people were feeling in my vision but it was more of a glimpse of the future."

"Well what was your vision about?" I asked her.

"Ok, this part was really weird. Don't say anything until I finish though. At first Neferet was standing in this room. I don't know what room it was but the room looked elegant. Anyways just then Kalona walked in and they started making out. It was really disgusted but that's not the main part."

"Ok…."

"Neferet started talking about how she thought you didn't deserve to be a High Priestess. She told Kalona that she didn't want to share him with you. He put his hand protectively around her waist and kissed her."

"Get to the main part already!" Heath interjected. He had been quiet this whole time so I forget he was still here.

"Oh, the human is here," she said with a disgusted tone but continued with her telling of her "so-called vision".

"Neferet then called in Loren Blake. It was really weird!," she said.

"Okk, Shaunee are you sure that this was an actual vision?" I asked putting the emphasis on vision. "Maybe you were just dreaming about Loren because I know you liked him."

"Z, why would I ever dream about him. I admit I thought he was incredibly hot but he hurt you and hurting you is hurting me. Do you really not trust me?"

"Why don't we discuss this with the others later. You could tell everyone about the vision and we'll all talk about it. Gather everyone and I'll be there(cafeteria) in in hour," I told her.

"With Heath ," Heath said wanting to come.

"Alright," she said and walked out the door.

"What was that all about ?" Heath asked.

"Heath, I really don't want to discuss this right now. I already have a lot on my mind so can you leave alone for a while?"

"Zo, I also came here to give you another present, come here," he said holding his arms out. I walked over to him and he pulled me unto his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder and cried silently. Heath held me the whole time and whispered soothing words in my ear. After a while I stopped crying and kissed heath on the cheek.

I then came up with a brilliant idea that would make Stark feel sorry that he dumped me.

Heath and I got up and made our way to the cafeteria. Everyone was there including Erin, Erik, and Stark. The red fledglings weren't there. The new girl, Lexi was also there. Her golden hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a jean skirt and black-and-white tights. I despised her.

"Hey guys. Erin you're back!" I said.

"Yeah I got back a while ago," she said. She was standing next to Shaunee.

" Alright. Now we are all gathered here to discuss a vision that Shaunee had."

"Tell us, Twin," Erin said.

"Ok, Twin. So like I told Zoey I had a vision today. It was about Loren. What happened was that Neferet was telling him about a plan that she had to destroy the House of Night. I couldn't really hear what she was saying though. Anyways, Loren said something about how Zoey was all part of the plan."

"So basically Neferet has a plan and I'm involved."

"Hey, can someone get us some grapes," Heath randomly interjected.

"Grapes coming up," said Jack. He went and got us a bunch of grapes on a plate from the refrigerator.

"Heath, don't eat the grapes. You're gonna choke!" I told him.** (i got the idea from SteelerFanForever13 so she should get all the credit for coming up with this idea!)**

"You really don't trust me with vegetables?"

"They are fruits," I corrected.

"Your point…… Wo-," In the middle of saying wow he started choking.

"What did I tell you?" I said and thumped his back. He spit out chewed grapes all over Aphrodite. Everyone started cracking up and Aphrodite had a murderous glare on her face.

"Oops," Heath said quietly.

* * *

_**plz review im begging you on my knees (im not proposing) give me ideas on what to make the theme for thier christmas dance/party. REVIEW!!! :-)**_


	5. Author's note

I need people to give me ideas! I can't update unless u guys review!

- I need themes on what their Christmas theme/party should be

- Any questions u have u can ask

- or just Review and tell me how u like my story! J


	6. Sneaky Plan

**New update! Thanks for all my fans and i hope you guys like this chapter!**

**-I still need themes for their Christmas party/dance**

**-and to answer Bamy60218's question- Aphrodite is a human in this story**

**-I have school and stuff so please don't be mad at me if i don't update soon enough!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Zoey's POV

"You. Spit. All. Over. My New. Shirt." Aphrodite said with a menacing voice. Chewed grapes were covering most of her shirt.

I could tell Heath was trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry. I umm… choked," he said.

"Ugh!, I'm gonna kill you. Sorry Zoey but boyfriend 2 has to go! " she screamed. Aphrodite ran up to

Heath but before she could catch him, he took off from the rec hall. Aphrodite ran after him. Everyone followed to watch what would happen.

After a few moments Aphrodite caught up with Heath and started punching him. I could tell it hurt because he was writhing in pain. Everyone was on the ground laughing their butt off. Finally Aphrodite stopped and Heath looked like he was gonna cry!

"I said I'm sorry," he was saying.

"You better be. And you owe me a new shirt, the same exact one," she said

"Alright, guys. I don't think we can focus anymore since we were just "entertaining" by Heath and Aphrodite,: I said. "So how about we meet tomorrow same time same place?"

Everyone agreed and left to their rooms. I wasn't that heartbroken anymore because I had a plan to get Stark back and it involved Heath.

"Hey Heath, can I talk to you for a sec?" It was the next day and I was gonna get Stark back!

"Yeah, sure Zo," He came over to me.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come watch The Proposal with me."

"Are you kidding, Zo? Can't we go watch something that has action? How about Star Trek?" He reminded me of Erik, one of the guys who are hot but can be a small kid. Speaking of Erik, I have to talk to him. I really don't want to be on bad terms with him, just friends.

"The Proposal has romantic scenes," I told him.

"Sooo…….."

"So that means I would need someone to cuddle with when I'm watching those scenes." He immediately changed his mind. But the only reason why I was doing this was because Stark will be there with Lexi. Lexi had told me earlier that day.

Flashback

_I was walking to the kitchen to get some food when I spotted Lexi. She had her back facing me. I knew that Lexi was a nice girl but I envied that she took Stark away from me. I tried backing up but since I'm not that good at sneaking, I tripped on door and fell._

_Lexi turned around. "Oh hi, Z. What's up?" How dare she use my nickname! She didn't even know me that well._

"_Is it okay if I call you by your nickname?" she asked as if reading my mind._

"_Fine by me," I lied. I didn't want to hurt her feelings._

"_So, what's up?" she asked again._

"_Nothing you?"_

"_I'm gonna go see The Proposal with Stark at 4 but aside from that nothing." I was never expecting that! But I knew it would help me with my plan._

"_Cool", I said acting as I if I didn't care. "Well, I have to go. See ya later," I told her and left. I realized I forgot to get food but I really didn't want to go back there so I left it._

End of Flashback

"So you coming," I asked Heath.

"Definitely!" he said. I could tell he was already in the mood because he had his hand around me waist and he would occasionally kiss me on the cheek. We headed out and after a few minutes arrived at the Ferine Grande Theatre. ( A/N: I made that up while I was writing this) We paid for over tickets and Heath bought us a huge popcorn and a large drink to share. I didn't stop him since it was all part of the plant to make Stark jealous.

When we got there, I spotted Stark and Lexi sitting together. He had his arm around her chair. I felt like running up and yanking his hand away.

Just then Stark turned around and saw us. He had a puzzled look on his face. He leaned towards Lexi and whispered something in her ear. She also turned around and looked at us. All I could do was wave.

She waved back and came towards us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, not in a mean you-weren't-invited voice but in a curous voice.

"To watch a movie. Duh," Heath said.

"Ok. Well, I've got to go back to my date. Bye." She walked away.

Heath and I looked for good seats. He wanted to sit all the way in the back, but I suggested to sit right in front of "them".

"Please," I begged Heath. He wouldn't budge so I started kissing him. He eagerly kissed me back, but I pulled away. After the kiss Heath was totally on my side. We passed "Their" seats and took ours.

The movie started after a few minutes and I leaned my head on Heath's shoulder and started watching. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :-)**


	7. The Plan Is Still Going On

**Update! its not that long but it will do!**

**- if u guys have any ideas on what i should write about feel free to tell me**

**ENJOY! :-)  
**

* * *

The movie wasn't all that bad. Heath and I smooched and cuddled each time something romantic came up. Heath was very excited and each time he kissed me enthusiastically. I could tell Stark and Lexi could see us because each time I kissed Heath, Stark would grumble something under his breath. When the movie was ending with everyone living happily ever after, people in the theater were crying. Heath and I got up and started dancing on top of the chairs. We weren't drunk or anything but it was funny. But then we noticed a guard coming over.

Heath and I sat down and tried to look innocent.

"What are you kids doing?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Umm… dancing," Trust Heath to come up with a dumb answer. Now we both looked stupid.

"We're sorry sir, we'll leave," I told him. We both got up and left the theater. "They" were waiting outside for us.

"Wow guys, what was that back there?," Lexi asked.

"We can't be happy kids? People this generation don't know anything," Heath said. I laughed hysterically.

We left the theater and headed back towards the House of Night. Lexi was the only one talking all the way there.

As soon we got home**(A/N: I guess that's what they call** **it)** I went to my room and crashed.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to something wet on my face! As I opened my eyes, I saw Lexi standing in front of my bed with a bucket of cold water. Stevie Rae was on her bed laughing at me.

"What the heck?!"

"Just wanted to wake you up," she smiled sweetly.

"By splashing a whole bucket of water on me?!?!"

"Yup," Stevie Rae was basically crying of laughing so hard.

"You think its funny?! Ugh! If you guys want to come and apologize to me later, ok. If not, fine!" I said and stalked out the room.

I went downstairs and found Becca crying silently on the floor. I ran up to her and even thought I didn't really like her, I asked why she was crying.

"Because Stark isn't mine anymore!!" She wailed.

"Well he isn't with me either," I thought.

"Oh, look he's coming right now! Maybe you can talk to him," I told her and ran out the room. I wasn't lying about him coming. I leaned around the hallway and eavesdropped.

Becca was saying something about how that he and her were meant to be and nothing should ever break them apart.

"I'm sorry, Becca but we're not together anymore," he said.

"Please don't say that."

"We're over and that's final!," he said and left.

"Wait! Don't go!!!," Becca started crying all over again. I quietly left and followed after Stark.

He went upstairs and went he got to the boys' dorm, he went in. I followed quietly behind. Stark went up to his room and closed his door halfway. He put on his radio and when love story came up he started singing along! It took all might not to start cracking up.

While he was "singing", I looked around his room. It wasn't messy like other guys' rooms. All it had was basically a closet that was stuffed with clothes, a desk with a lamp on it, and his bed.

He took off his shirt and I couldn't stop staring at his chest. I didn't know he had six packs! Stark lay on the bed and took out something from under his pillow. I couldn't believe what I saw: it was a picture of me!

He stared at it for a while and hugged it to his chest. The picture was of one he took of me on my last birthday. I was wearing jeans and blue sweatshirt. I had on the necklace he gave me for Christmas.

I literally started crying just then. It was just too much. I never thought he had cared for me when he was with Lexi. My heart was feeling too much emotions and the only way to let them out was by crying.

Stark heard me. "Who's out there," he asked. I tried running away but it was too late. He had already saw me.

"Zoey? What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

**Please Review When you guys review, I can write more. But when you guys don't, I think that you don't like it so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. Sticking Together

**UPDATE!! THANX TO ALL MY READERS! THIS IS KIND OF A LONG CHAPTER BUT ANWAYS ENJOY :-P**

**btw i've made a new poll so go to my profile and on the top there is a poll TAKE IT!  
**

* * *

"Zoey? Is that you?," Stark asked.

"Oh, hey Stark. I didn't see you there! Well I got to go! See ya later," I tried escaping but he grabbed my arm.

"Were you spying on me?" he asked.

"Uhh.. maybe."

"Hey come here. I think we need to talk," he said softy.

"No, no we have nothing to talk about. So you can go find Lexi," I told him. Tears wear starting to come up in my eyes. I turned away so he wouldn't see me.

"Please Z, I promise I'll explain everything. Trust me," he took my hand and I went into his room unwillingly. He then closed the door.

"Alright. What do you have to say?" My voice didn't sound all that nice but I didn't really care. He broke my heart, what else did he expect?

"Look, Lexi and I are together. I do love her but-"

"Ok, if you're just going to tell me how perfect you guys are for each other then forget it. I'll leave." I started getting up but he stopped me.

"Wait! Let me finish then you can decide whatever about me."

I decided to let him finish.

"As I was saying, I do love her but it took me a while to figure out how I actually felt about Lexi. I love her as a sister and that's it."

" Then why did you just say you and "her" are still together?" I accused.

"Because I haven't told her I want to break up with her yet!"

"Well when are you gonna tell her?!" I yelled.

"Maybe when you stop yelling at me!!" he yelled back.

"So you think I'm the one yelling at you! Do you know what you've put me through! One day you tell me you love me the-th-then the ne-next you're all over Lexi!" I started crying hysterically and I couldn't stop.

"Z, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that you already have a boyfriend and I thought you didn't really love me."

"Heath? What? No, me and him aren't together! We're just really best friends and he's always been there for me."

"So we're cool?" He opened up his arms for me.

"Yup, we're cool," I snifled and hugged him back.

"I have to tell you something, Zoey," he said.

"Umm.. me to."

"Ok, you first," he said.

"No, you first."

"Fine, how about we both say it at the same time." We both knew that the argument would last forever so this was the best way to handle it.

"I LOVE YOU!," we said in unison.

"Really? You really love me?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"Of course! I've always loved you," I told him. "But do you love me?" I was afraid of the answer.

"You want me to show you how much I love you?" he asked. He didn't even wait for me to answer. He brought his lips slowly to mine. The longer, the kiss lasted, the more intense it was.

Stark pushed me onto his bed and got on top of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I twisted my fingers into his hair. After a while we both stopped and gasped for air.

We lay side by side on his bed. Stark still had his shirt off and I stared at his chest.

"Can't stop admiring my six pack?" he joked. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

I then spotted a photo album on his desk. I picked it up and went back into his arms.

As I opened the album, I saw many photos of me and Stark. It made get all emotional. There was a picture of Stark giving me a piggyback ride. Another one was of Stark and I kissing in my room. I didn't know who had taken it.

"Where is this one from?" I asked holding out the picture.

"Oh, remember when we were making out and Stevie Rae and the others snuck in and snapped a picture of us?" I remembered. It had been Stark's birthday and I wanted to give him alone time with only me and him so I had taken him to my room. I thought I had locked the door but apparently not so my friends had snuck in and surprised us.

When we had finished looking through all the pictures, we had nothing to do. So I got up and pulled him with me.

"Where are we going?" he asked eagerly.

"We're going to remake the picture," I told him. We went to my room and I was glad Stevie Rae wasn't in there. He pushed me into the wall and kissed me instantly. I put my arm around his shoulders and we continued until we were both gasping for air.

"I have an idea!" Stark said.

"What?"

"Do you have any Taylor Swift cds?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because we can have a singing contest!" There was a nothing else to do so I agreed. I got out all my Taylor Swift cds and Stark chose one randomly.

I sang the first song, our song, first. When I finished Stark clapped.

"Thank you. Thank you," I bowed.

Next it was Stark's turn. His song was, You Belong With Me. He pulled me with him and started singing. The moment he started I cracked up. Not because he was a horrible singer( he wasn't all that bad) but because it was funny how he could be obsessed with Taylor Swift.

As I was laughing at him, Stark tackled me. We fell on the ground with me on top of him.

"You don't think I have a good vice," he asked in a hurt voice.

"No, its just funny how you're obsessed with Taylor Swift1"

"No you just hate my singing!" he said.

"I really don't!" I told him. I kissed his lips softly.

"How about we have judges on who's the better singer," Star suggested.

"Deal," I said and we shook hands.

"But until then, how about we enjoy our time together," he said. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I was till on top of him.

I took his face between my hands and kissed him. We stayed in this position until someone knocked on the door.

* * *

**REVIEW! I NEED MORE REVIEWERS OR I'LL BE WRITING ONE SENTENCE CHAPTERS SO IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE REVIEW! I REALLY MEAN IT IM NOT JOKING SO CLICK ON THAT GREEN BUTTON DOWN THERE!  
**


	9. Author's note2

Hey guys, I know I havent updated in like five days but I promise I will! It's just that I'm having writer's block and I have a lot of things going on but I promise when I update u guys will love it! So don't give up on me and I'll try to update tomorrow or Tuesday!

You guys are the best,

Sophgr777


	10. Contest Time

**Hey guys i finally updated! i hope you guys like it but before you read i have a few things to say:**

**- you guys end to review! If i don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter than i won't update so if you want more of the story than REVIEW! please**

**- i've made a new poll so please go to my profile and take the poll only two people have taken it and more nedd to take it**

**- i promise i'll say more about Loren but not in this chapter! ( when Shaunee had the vision)**

**- one more thing: ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS EXACTLY LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT AND IT IS AWESOME. SHE SINGS LIKE HER AND ACTS LIKE HER TOO! SO WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW MAKE A SHOUT-OUT TO HER (HER NAME IS: SILENA)   
**

* * *

We heard the door knock a second time. "Hey Zoey! Can I come in?" It was Lexi!

"Um…. yea" I quickly got off Stark and told him to go hid in my closet. He quickly ran in and shut the door.

Lexi walked in with a frown on her face. "Have you seen Stark? I have been looking around everywhere for him."

"I have no idea where he could be," I lied.

"Oh, its just that he told me we were going to watch a movie today and I was waiting for him for the past 20 minutes!"

"Oops." I heard Stark say from the closet. I looked over to see if Lexi heard. Apparently I had started laughing and she was staring at me weirdly **(A/N: Is that a word? I think it is)**

"Inside joke," I told her in the middle of laughing.

"Okkkk…. well I'll see you later. Oh by the way sorry about the water splashing thingy this morning. I just thought it would be hysterical. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything."

"No, it's alright. I was just in a grumpy mood," I told her. Lexi came up to me and hugged me awkwardly. Then she left.

I went over to my closet and opened the door. Stark came out with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," he said still smiling!

"I didn't you were planning to go on _another _date with Lexi," I frowned putting the emphasis on another.

"Z don't be mad! This happened before we made up. I asked her on another date because I wanted to make you jealous. The other day at the movies, you seemed to be having a good time with Heath so I assumed **(A/N: HAHA ass-u-me) **you actually liked him."

"James Stark! How could you ever think that. I love you and only you" I said and kissed him squarely on the lips. "Now let's get on with our contest! If you lose you have to wear a Santa suit and sing Santa Baby in front of everyone and vice versa."

"Deal!," he said and we shook hands. "Now let's go find judges."

After ten minutes, we had gathered 3 judges: Stevie Rae, Damien and Aphrodite. Other people had come to watch. I was looking for Heath to see if he could be a judge but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Alright, everybody. Listen up! We're all gathered her today (we were in the rec hall) because Stark over here has challenged me to a singing contest. So we have three judges here, Stevie Rae, Damien, and Aphrodite. They will pick the songs and decide who is the winner so let the contest begin!" I said and everyone started clapping.

Aphrodite stood up, "The song I picked was Fergilious. **(A/N: On the HON website it said that Aphrodite loved Fergie so that's why I picked this song) **It's one of my favorite songs and I want Stark to sing it."

"Oh yeah. I love this song too," he said and got up.

"Ready, Set, Go!" I yelled.

"To the D, to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S," he started singing. Stark was singing random parts of the song and it was funny to watch him dancing around. "I put yo' boy on rock rock, and she be linin down the block just to watch what I got. I'm so delicious!"

Then he started putting in his own words, " I'm the S, to the T,A, the R, the K and can't no other guy be the one to spark!" Everyone was on the grounding crying of laughter. It was hysterical!

"Then to top it of ladies and gentlemen," he said, "Zoeylicious definition, make me wanna go loco, I want to kiss her everyday, so I just kiss her photo."

He bowed and everyone applauded! He came up to me and give me a quick hug and kiss while whispering that I was gonna lose.

"You wish" I whispered back and got up.

"Alright Z your song is Fearless," Stevie Rae said.

"Dang it! Why didn't I get this song?," I could hear Stark whining.

"Oh shut up! Let Z go," Aphrodite said.

"Ok her I go." "And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take me hand and drag we headfirst, fearless. And I don't know why but with you I dance in a storm in my best dress fearless!" I took Stark's hand and we danced and jumped around. I swear we looked liked little first graders.

We stopped and I bowed," Aww no need to applause! Thank you thank you,"

I could tell Stark knew I was competition because he had a look on his face. I kissed him on the cheek quickly and sat down.

"Good job Z! Fabulous! Now since I am the last judge I picked a song that both of you will sing."

"Awesome! What is it?" Stark asked eagerly.

"This is one of my favorite songs. It's called…………

* * *

**SO REVIEW REMEMBER I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS AND DON'T FORGET TO MAKE A SHOUT-OUT TO SILENA!! :-)  
**


	11. Author's note3

**Hey Guys, I won't be able to update until about 3 or 4 days maybe more. I'm sorry! I know you all love my story and are begging for me to continue and I will but not for a bit. Anyways its Christmas/New Year time!!!! Zoey, Stark and the others will get ready for their Christmas dance/party! I also want to know what you guys are getting for Christmas!!! So this is your time to review on mistakes I've made or what I should add!! I hope you guys enjoy your break!! :-) **

** Love,**

** Sophgr777**

**PS: THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW, ADDED ME TO YOUR FAVE AUTHOR OR STORY, ADDED THIS STORY TO STORY ALERT OR ADDED ME TO AUTHOR ALERT! I APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH! ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS!  
**


	12. A Bit of Trouble

**Hey guys! i finally updated and you can count this as your Christmas present! Thanks to all of you who review, add me and this story to your faves and alerts, and read this story. Hope you guys enjoy Christmas and enjoy this chapter :-P**

* * *

'I've decided that the song both of you will be singing is Hot n Cold," Damien said.

"Woah what!?! Are you kidding?! That is the most un-manly song ever!" Stark exclaimed.

I actually agreed with Stark. Even though I'm a girl, soon to be High Priestess, I wasn't a huge fan of Katy Perry.

Damien looked upset. Jack was trying to comfort him by saying nice things like "It's ok Damien. He doesn't know anything."

I could tell Stark wanted to keep arguing but I stopped him. I really didn't want to hear a bickering right now.

"Come on, Warrior. Let's get this over with. Then we can go have "fun" in my room," I told Stark.

He gave my favorite cocky grin when I mentioned fun. "Ok," he said.

So we started. It was kinda annoying to be singing a "girly" song, as Stark liked to call it, but got it over with soon enough. We made some dance moves on the main part like when we sang, you're hot then you're cold, we acted like we were hot and cold. We finished with us standing together and showing jazz hands. It was stupid but Stark and I enjoyed it.

Damien stood and clapped. "Fabulous!! You guys actually did better than Katy Perry herself!"

"That was embarrassing," Stark said.

"That's one thing I don't have to worry about. My man doesn't do all that "girly" stuff," Aphrodite commented. Darius gazed at her like she was the only person alive. Ugh, those two can be annoying sometimes.

"Can we please know who the winner is?" I asked.

"Umm.. It will take us a while to decide since both of you were amazing," Stevie Rae grinned.

"Until then, me and Stark will leave." I grabbed Stark's hand.

"Don't you mean Stark and I? Proper english Zoey."

"Damien can you please stop with your way of correcting people! It's soo annoying," Erin was saying.

"You got that right Twin," Shaunee replied.

I grinned and left the room with Stark by my side. "Are you ready to lose?" I asked him as we entered my room.

"Uh.. I guess. Whatever."

"Stark are you okay?" something was wrong. He was usually the one who bragged about him going to win.

"Fine," he said but I could tell something was bothering him.

"The way you said that proves that you aren't fine. Come on, you're a really bad liar. I can tell something is bothering you. Just tell me what it is please?" I gave him my best puppy face.

He finally cracked. "Well it's just that this whole singing contest doesn't make look like a bad boy."

"What? You'll be my bad boy."

He ran a hand through his hair. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not. Listen to me, James Stark! You need to stop thinking lowly of your self! **(A/N: It sounds like its one of those old romance movies. Well of course it is a romantic story, but anyways on with the story.)**

I'm not trying to make you feel better or anything. Just because you sang a song written by a girl doesn't suddenly make you one."

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be one of those guys that were weak and un-manly. Looking at Darius, makes me envy him. He seem like the perfect boyfriend."

"Stark! Of course Darius is strong and manly. He is one of the Sons of Erebus! And he has Aphrodite, even if he didn't I would never want him like I want you. You're more than a boyfriend to me. You're like my eternal soul mate!"

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do," I said and kissed him before he could reply. At first he was reluctant to kiss me back, but he finally gave in. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his hand found their way into my hair. He pushed me back so I fell on the bed and he was on top of me. Our kisses became more and more serious after a while. But just then someone knocked on the door.

"Why does everyone keep interrupting us!" I groaned. Stark grinned and got off me. I was glad to see him happy again. I didn't want him to feel like he wasn't good enough for me. He put one hand around my waist and we both got up and opened the door.

"Shaunee? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" She was standing next to Erin with a panicked look on her face.

"I had another vision." I understood quickly. She had had a vision of Loren a few days ago and now she had another one. I instantly got into High Priestess mode.

"Here, sit on the bed. Tell me what happened as best as you can."

She sat down and said, "Well, he was with Neferet and they had a make-out session."**(A/N: Kalona isn't in this story so Neferet and Loren are gonna be the couple)**

"That had to be disgusting, Twin. The only thing grosser than that is Aphrodite smooching with her warrior dude." You can always count on Erin to lighten up the mood.

Shaunee smiled a little. "And then , he started saying stuff about you, Z like "I'm gonna get my revenge on her" and "She isn't worth anything to anybody. I can't believe she actually believed when I told her I loved her". It was horrible and I felt like summoning fire and kicking his butt."

I didn't care about anything he said about me. Yes, I had once thought he was hot but that was all over when I realized he was working for Neferet. Stark squeezed my shoulders and I felt calm all of sudden. He had a way of soothing me and it made my heart flutter.

"And then they entered some sort of room and said something about how the House of Nigh will be destroyed forever. And then, the vision ended," Shaunee finished.

Uh-oh. We were in a bit of a mess. Loren, a changed vampire, and Neferet, a used-to-be High Priestess, were gonna destroy House of Night. Can life get any more worse than this?

* * *

**OK now that you have read this chapter you know what to do. (Hint: Press the green button) Seriously i stayed up till 4 Christmas morning to right and publish this chapter so please reward me by reviewing! I'm hoping 10 reviews!!**


	13. Drama

**Hey guys, i updated 3 in the morning!! YAY!! lol anyways thanx for you guys who read my story and i love you.**

**- i only have 2 ppl who have taken my poll and i wish more would take it so please do it for me!! i'll luv u forever!**

**ENJOY! :-P  
**

* * *

We- that is Stark, me, and all my friends including Heath, and Lexi- were in my room discussing Shaunee's vision.

"We can't do much since we don't have any more information," Darius was saying.

"I agree. We have to wait until Shaunee gets anymore visions. If she does, she need to find out all she can about how they are gonna destroy everyone," I said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright, until this Dorkemese Twin gets her vision, I'm gonna be in my room with my man," Aphrodite grabbed Darius's hand. They both had a sneaky smile on their faces that told me they weren't going to be bored. Sick.

"I'm gonna go sleep. I haven't had time to rest since yesterday," Erik yawned. "But Zoey, can I speak to you for a sec?" "Alone," he added looking at Stark.

I glanced at Stark. "Go ahead. I trust him. Anyways I have to go practice archery. I love you." He kissed my forehead and left.

I sat on my bed and Erik pulled a chair opposite of me. Everyone had left. Heath had a sad look on his face when he left and I made a mental note to talk to him later.

"So Erik, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Umm…. about us."

Woah! I wasn't expecting that. "Sorry but I have lots of things going on right now. I don't need anymore drama," I told him.

"No no. I don't want us to get back together. Well I do but you already have a boyfriend. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't do it on purpose, I was just jealous. It still hurts to see you with Stark, but I'm glad he's taking care of you."

"Thanks. So are we friends now" I asked him.

"Friends," he agreed and gave me a hug. "goodbye Z," he kissed my forehead and left the room.

I had a lot on my mind so I decided to take a nap. I lay down and in seconds I was asleep.

When I woke up, Stark was nowhere to be seen. I went down to the dorm and found my favorite pop and Doritos. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and pushed the person on the ground. But then I realized it was Stark.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to push you down like that. Are you okay," I asked worriedly.

"Slightly better than okay, priestess," he grinned.

I pulled myself up and him along the way. He took my hand and led me away from the dorm.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere special," he said in a smug voice.

We passed the rec hall and made our way to a closed door. Stark opened it and I saw a stairway leading up. I have never seen this place before and I wondered how Stark knew about it.

He then placed his hands over my eyes. "No cheating." Stark led me up the stairs and I heard whispers all around me.

"Stark? What is going on??"

"You'll have to wait." I could imagine the smug look on his face. "Okay, I'm gonna count to three then you can open your eyes. One Two….. Three. SURPRISE!!" The surprise came from everyone in the room. All my friends were standing around the room, which had ribbons and confetti all around it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY was hung up across the room. Aw, crap! I had forgotten: today was my birthday. **(A/N: just imagine today is the 24th of December)**

Stevie Rae came up to me and gave me a hug, "Happy b-day Z!"

Everyone followed her and soon I had a whole line of people waiting to give me a hug and wish my happy birthday. Stark was at the end of the line. When it was his turn, he gave me a b-day kiss and hugged me tight. I never wanted to let go of him.

Then I opened all my presents. Damien had gotten me a charm bracelet with "Nyx" all around it. The Twins gave me designer black pants and cute boots. Aphrodite gave me a GUCCI handbag. I thought it was cute.

"I think it's perfect for you," she said with a smile.

After finishing opening gifts, everyone had to go. They gave me another hug and left. It was just me and Stark left in the room. I realized he hadn't gotten me anything.

"Too busy to had gotten me a gift?"

"Never," he said and pulled out a small wrapped package behind his back. He handed it to me.

I opened it carefully. I had no idea what it was but when I tore the package I found a small diamond ring I inside it. It was so beautiful, I started crying!

"But, Stark I'm not ready to get married!"

"I know. This is to show my love for you and to thank to for always believing in me even if I wasn't good."

I had no words to describe the moment. Stark took me into his lap and just held me.

"Thank you so much!" I said with tears of joy.

"No problem. Anything for you my lady." He took my face between his hands and our lips met. The kiss reminded me of all the good and bad times Stark and I had gone through. We broke apart after a few minutes and we just stared into each other's eyes. I could tell this was a special moment and I was full of joy and happiness.

I pressed my lips against his mouth again. Stark wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too. Always have, always will."

"How did you know about this place? I have never seem it before," I asked him.

"oh, this. I found this one day when I was practicing archery. Since it was my first week here, I got lost and ran into this place."

"And you told the others about it?"

"Yep, I wanted to surprise you for your birthday so I thought this was the perfect place."

"Thanks again Stark. I don't know what I do without you."

"You would be dead. No one can live without me," he teased. I punched him jokingly.

"Hey! That hurt. Speaking of hurt, you are gonna be crying so hard when I win our singing contest."

"Aw, please! Everyone knows I have a better voice then you."

"That's not true! But Z, I have a question. Tomorrow's Christmas and we haven't thought of a party."

"I was thinking about that. I think we should have a Christmas/New Year's dance on New Year's Eve. We can open all our Christmas gifts then. And I think everyone should were eye masks. **(A/N: is that what they call it? The mask thing that only covers your eyes. Oh well I'll call it a eye mask)** Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Everything you think of is a good idea. But I like it." He said. I was still on his lap so I snuggled closer and rested my head on his chest. He kissed me on my lips softly and put his cheek on the top of his head. The moment was beyond perfect and I soon fell asleep in my warrior's arms.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! WHEN U REVIEW I UPDATE MORE SO PLZ PLZ DO IT!! lol **


	14. FUN FUN FUN

**ITS NEW YEARS!!! I UPDATED!! YAY! MY MOM HAD BANNED ME FROM THE COMPUTER BUT NOW I CAN USE IT! ANYWAYS LUV YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE** **THIS CHAPTER!!** **ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Stark had apparently carried me to my room. It felt like I've been sleeping too much lately. When I woke up, I went to find Heath. He was outside sitting on a bench staring at nothing. I suddenly felt guilty and wanted to make him feel better.

"Hey Heath," I said softly.

"Hey," he said and turned around. "Oh it's you."

I could tell he was really pissed off and sad at the same time. I went and sat next to him on the bench.

"I'm so sorry, Heath."

"For what?? Hooking up with your warrior boyfriend? Lying to me?? I thought you were my friend Zoey," he shook his head.

"So you found out?" It was more of a confirmation than a question.

"The worst part about it was that you were using me and I fell for it. How could you do this to me, Zo?"

"Heath, I'm deeply and truly sorry. I love you with all my heart but I love you like a brother. I know I messed up and I hope one day you'll forgive me." Tears were silently escaping my eyes. I knew I hurt him deeply and I felt guilty.

"I guess we will never be together. But your Warrior has obviously won your heart. I'm glad he's taking care of you and I just want to see you happy."

"Thanks. I love you, Heath."

"Love ya too. Always have, always will." he pulled me closer and I settled my head on his shoulder. We sat their silently for a while. "Zo, can I ask you a question? Well you see, I met this girl earlier. She told me her name was Lexi and I wanted to ask her out? Do you know her?"

"Lexi?? Of course I know her! You like her?"

"Kinda. She's pretty though not as pretty as you."

"Yeah ask her out. You guys would be a cute couple together." I actually thought the would be cute together. How could I not have realized that before?

"Thanks Zo! I'll go find her right now," he said. He gave me a quick hug and left.

I got up headed inside. As I was walking down the hall, someone's hands pulled my waist towards them. I turned around and Stark was behind me smiling.

"Where have you been all day? You left me all alone with no one to hold," I said playfully.

"You were still asleep so I went to tell Stevie Rae and the others about the dance tonight. You know the New Year's dance? They are almost done with it."

"Did you tell them that everyone has to come in wearing a mask?"

"Yep."

"And that they should bring in their Christmas presents?"

"Yep."

"Alright then. I guess we're good." I had bought everyone's presents a week ago. I had also brought my dress that I would be wearing to the dance, at Forever 21. It was a blue strapless dress. It went up to my knees and it had pearls on the top part of it. To top it off, it had a bow in the middle. I had found blue slip-on heels to match it. **(A/N: both the dress and shoes is on my profile)**

"Zoey? Earth to Zoey!" As soon as I heard Stark my head snapped up.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just think about my dress."

"Can I see it? I bet you look really hot in it!"

"You'll have to wait," I said smugly. "But do you know who won the singing contest yet?"

"No. Apparently they are still "deciding" '' he said. I laughed at his bad impression of the judges.

"Come on. Let's go to my room." I took his hand and we walked to my room. As soon as we entered, Stark pulled me onto the bed and plastered my face with kisses. I realized how much I missed his lips on mine the whole day.

We lay on the bed for a while. Stark would keep kissing me every second. Then it was time for me to get ready so I had to kick Stark out.

"One more kiss! Please," he begged.

"Fine," I said and kissed him. He pulled me closer to his chest. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it gradually intensified. Soon enough we were lost in each other and it was hard to break apart.

"Seriously Stark. You have to go!" He groaned then kissed my cheek and left.

Stevie Rae came in a few minutes later. "Hey Z, ready to get dressed?"

"Totally!"

We both took a shower first. We put our hair in towels. Then we did our nails; mine were light blue to match my dress and Stevie Rae did her nails black. Then we put on our dresses and blow dried our hair. Stevie Rae curled my hair at the edges. She put hers in an elegant bun. When we were done both of us looked fabulous. All we needed were our masks which we had decorated cheetah style. Stevie Rae and I both headed out towards the rec hall to have the best time of our lives!

Too be continued………….

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT I WILL UPDATE THIS SAME NEW YEARS DAY I PROMISE JUST REVIEW!!**


	15. New Year's Dance

**hey guys, i promised to update on New Year's and i did!! hope you guys like it but i have a few things to say:**

**- thanx to everyone who reviewed: your reviews give me strenght to continue so thank you**

**-to answer Nyx's Chosen One's question- this takes place a bit after Hunted but Stark and Zoey are together**

**- only 4 people have taken my poll so please take it!! its really easy, all you have to do is vote so do it right NOW**

**_ENJOY!!!!_** :-)

**PS- i don't own any of the charaters except for Stark, Zoey, Damien, Stevie Rae, Darius, and Aphrodite lol I'm just kidding, i only own LEXI**

* * *

The rec hall was decorated beautifully. A huge Christmas tree was standing by the far corner. Piles and piles of presents were under the tree. The whole place had ribbons and confetti all around it and the decorations were everywhere. Everyone was wearing dresses or suits and a mask.

Stevie Rae had to go find her date, Dallas so she left. I looked around for Stark. He was on the other side of the room wearing a black suit which made him look hot. His hair was messy in a cute way and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. I ran over to him. When he saw me, his chin practically fell to floor in surprise.

"Wow, Z! That dress makes you look really sexy!"

I giggled. "Really?" I asked in a flirty voice.

" Uh huh," he nodded his head and pulled me to him. He gave me a soft kiss.

"Is that all I get? I want more," I said and pressed my lips to his again. We both stood there kissing despite everything going on around us. I wrapped my arms around him and he put his hands on both sides of my face. I pulled away when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Oh hey Heath. And Lexi." Apparently Heath had gotten Lexi's attention because they were both here together. He had his arms around his waist.

"Heath asked me to the dance and I was soo excited," Lexi said. I could tell she really liked him. They left to go dance.

"Let's finish what we were doing before we were interrupted," Stark said and pulled me against his body and kissed me again. We continued like that until the Twins announced it was time to open our presents. Everyone gathered around the tree and started opening their presents. I had gotten a snow globe from Jack, a woven silk bag from Damien, an ipod nano from Lexi, and Heath had given me a banana shaped like a dog. **(A/N: the pic is on my profile, its cute! Lol)** Stark gave me a necklace with two hearts intertwined with our names on each star. It was beautiful and I immediately put it on.

It was 11:30 by then and Stark and I went to dance. Stark had put on the bracelet that I gave him. It said "Two hearts, one soul" on it. The songs One Time, Just Dance, Love Story and more came on. We danced like crazy the whole night.

As we went to sit down for a while, Stark grabbed my hand.

"Z, lets go outside," he said. We walked outside and sat down on the bench Heath and I had been on earlier.

"I really liked the necklace you gave me," I told him.

"I picked it out my self," he smiled.

"Are you sure? You didn't ask for anyone's advice?" I teased.

"Nope." He took my hand in his and we both sat there in silence. It was a perfect moment. But of course someone had to ruin it.

"You guys, we're about to sing Christmas songs ! Are you coming or not?" Aphrodite's head popped out the door with Darius right by her side. Those two are never separated.

"We're coming," I yelled out and I few seconds later we all went inside.

Damien was standing in front of everyone with a list of songs in his hands.

"The first on we will be singing is Jingle Bells," he said. Everyone jumped into tune and started singing.

"Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, so much fun………….."

We all continued like that singing all the famous Christmas songs. By the time we finished it was 11:58.

The countdown started after a minute.

* * *

"Look up," Stark whispering.

We were standing right under the mistletoe! I blushed. Stark tilted my face up and looked me in the eyes.

* * *

We both leaned in closer to each other.

"10, 9, 8, 7.………"

I put my hands around his neck.

"4, 3, 2, 1!!!"

I leaned and we kissed. Stark was like a kissing expert. I loved the way his lips moved against mine. It lasted the whole minute until we finally pulled away. We stared into each other's eyes until I realized that everyone was clapping.

"That was fabulous," Damien exclaimed.

They dance ended and everyone started to leave. Stark grabbed my hand and led me away from the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"My room," he simply said.

He room like every other guy was messy, but I liked it. Stark pulled onto his bed and gave me an affectionate hug. I hugged him bak.

"Do you want to spend the night with me? I promise I won't do anything. We'll just sleep. I like to see you safe in my arms."

"Uhh.. yeah. But I'm still in this dress. I'll go change and be right back," I told him.

I left his room and headed towards mine. My mind was spinning! I was excited and scared at the same time. I was excited because it would be nice to sleep with my boyfriend, scared because this was my first time ever doing this.

I changed out of my dress and put on sweatpants and a t-shirt. I put my hair in a ponytail, grabbed my purse and left my room.

Stark was waiting for me and as soon as I entered, he opened up his arms. I crawled over to him and lay by his side. He pulled me closer to his body and I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you," Stark whispered softly.

"I love you too." I snuggled closer happy that this whole day was peaceful.

Stark turned off the lamp light and we both fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.

* * *

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? now is your time to tell me so go ahead and press that green button down there... NOW!!!! and if you haven't taken my poll TAKE IT NOW!! luv ya *smilies sweetly* btw- fanfiction wouldn't let me delete the lines in the middle of this chapter so sorry about it but this is what it is supposed to say: **We all continued like that singing all the famous Christmas songs. By the time we finished it was 11:58.  
The countdown started after a minute.

"59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54.…….."

"Look up," Stark whispering.

We were standing right under the mistletoe! I blushed. Stark tilted my face up and looked me in the eyes.

"25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19.….."

We both leaned in closer to each other.

"10, 9, 8, 7.………"


	16. Santa Baby

**hey everyone, i know you guyz probably hate me and i understand cuz i haven't updated for about 10 dayz and im sorry, i just had lots of stuff to do: homework, projects, etc. i hope this chapter makes up for it!! i love you guys and i really appreciate you reading this story well..enjoy!!  
**

* * *

The days after that were the same as always. Luckily, Shaunee didn't have any more visions so we could relax for a while. I was taking classes with Professor Lenobia about becoming the House of Night's new High Priestess.

Today, as I walked into the classroom, she told me she had good news.

"You only have seven more classes until you become High Priestess. You will be initiated when you have your High Priestess ritual."

"Than you so much, Professor Lenobia!"

As I turned to go she added, " Zoey you should know that I'm proud of you. All you have achieved is going to add up to something greater than you expect." I left with a smile on my face.

I met Stevie Rae outside the hall.

"There you are Z! I've been looking for you everywhere! Why do you have a huge smile on your face?"

"Professor Lenobia told me I was a few more weeks away from becoming a High Priestess!" I exclaimed.

"That's exciting! I'm soo happy for you, Z!" She ran over to give me a hug.

"Thanks. Why were you looking for me?"

"I have another good news for you. You won the singing contest! Now Stark has to sing Santa Baby in front of everyone," she told me. Wow, that really was good news. I couldn't wait to brag it in Stark's face. In fact I'll do it right now!

"Thanks, Stevie Rae. I'll see ya later!" I ran down the hall to my room to change out of my skirt to jeans. I didn't expect Stark to be in there sitting on my bed.

"Stark! What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you won the singing contest. What a bummer," he muttered.

"Awww, its ok Stark. Everyone already knew I was a better singer. I mean, I _am _a girl."

"Nooo, girls are not the only good singers. Bruce Springsteen, John Mayer, Bon Jovi. They were all great male singers!"

"The point is that I won, not you, just me," I teased.

He gave up trying to argue with me. "So when will I sing the Tay Tay song?"

"Tay Tay???"

"Yeah! That's my nickname for Taylor Swift."

"Okkk…. Weird. Anyways… I think it's today. You know what the best part is? You still have to wear the Santa suit even though Christmas has passed."

"Ugh! You are really annoying Zoey! You're lucky that your beauty and charm always distract me," he teased.

"Grow up! Come on, lets get you into your Santa suit." I took his hand and pulled him to the closet in the rec hall.

I looked everywhere. There were fancy dresses, Easter bunny suits, then we finally found a Santa suit.

"Come on bad boy, get in the suit!"

While Stark changed I called Stevie Rae to tell her to get the Taylor Swift cd from my room. Then I called the Twins to tell them to gather everyone outside the main door. I couldn't wait to see Stark's face when he was up in front of the whole school.

Stark came out wearing a huge Santa suit. I could tell it was really big on him because it was sagging on his arms and legs. Just looking at him had me bursting into laughter.

"You're really gonna get it when this is over," he told me.

"What are you gonna do? Kiss me to death? Keep me locked up in a room with you? Wow I'm soo scared."

He didn't reply; he just stalked out the room towards the back door.

"Wrong way. Everyone is in front of the main door," I told him.

Whe we both arrived, everyone, including the teachers, were crowded together. Damien, Aphrodite, and Stevie Rae were in front of everyone, telling how the winner, me, was and what the loser, Stark, had to do.

"And now, Stark will come up here and attempt to sing Santa Baby by Taylor Swift," Aphrodite said. Stark walked up while everyone started laughing at what he was wearing. Stevie Rae put in the cd, and the music started playing.

"_Santa Baby, Slip a sable under the tree, For me, I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, So hurry down the chimney tonight…"_

Stark started to sing. It was funny to watch because the song was originally sung by a girl. Whenever Taylor paused after each chorus, Stark would yell out, "HO, HO, HO". then when the song, was really close to ending, Stark picked me up in his arms and twirled and danced around. That was one of the best moments of my life.

When he was done, everyone clapped hysterically and Damien was standing by the corner yelling out things like, "That was amazing!" and "No one could have done it any better!"

Stark and I both left before everyone started crowding around Stark. We headed to my room.

"Well, what's my punishment?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

"You already guessed it."

"Which one was it? Kissing me to death or locking me in a room with you?"

"Both," he replied slyly. He shut the door and locked it, then he slowly moved towards me.

"Uh- oh." I backed up and soon enough I was on my bed at he far left corner of the wall.

Stark pounced on me and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my neck, then my chin, then my cheeks until he made it to my lips.

I couldn't resist him anymore. I pushed him down so I was on top of him. He crushed his lips against mine and wound his hands into my hair. I slowly ran my hands under his shirt. Man, he had the most perfect chest ever! We stayed in that position for a while. I was really enjoying my punshiment.

* * *

**i know it was kinda short but i promise i will update tomorrow!! plz plz review and tell how iit was luv ya guyz!!**


	17. Gone

**hey everyone, i updated! YAY! i know this chap. is kinda short and im sorry, its just that there's hw and such and no time for me to update! not alot of ppl are reviewing now so plz i hope u guyz will the 1st 5 who review will be mentioned in my author's but before i'll pm you so you know then if you have a story you want everyone to read i'll mention it too!! **

**- plz take my poll: choose your fave couple (its on the top of my profile)**

**- sorry i didn't answer Lidee's question in the preiovous chapter- Stark is a Red vampyre, he's not a fledgling anymore**

**-thanx for all ur reviews ENJOY!!!  
**

* * *

Stark and I were in the dorm watching Glee. It was kinda stupid to be watching a singing show but it was entertaining and funny to watch Stark sing along. Not to be baised or anything but, Stark was wayyy better than them. We were watching the episode when Quinn's parents found out about her pregnancy. Stark believed she deserved it (he wasn't a big fan of her). I personally LOVE Quinn and Finn together. Right now Stark and I were having a little argument.

"Noo, Finn is stupid," Stark was saying.

"What?? He's so sweet, he would do anything for Quinn!"

"They're both such babies. Puck on the other hand, he acts more like a dude. His mohawk type of hair is very manly."

"Well if you think it's manly, why don't you go get a mowhawk?"

"Because you like me hair," he said sweetly. I actually LOVED his hair, but now wasn't the time to admit it.

"Whatever. Anyways, you're just jealous that they can sing better than you!"

"Nooo, I would nev-," he was interrupted by Shaunee and Erin walking in the room.

"Oh look Twin, the most perfect couple is arguing," Shaunee said.

"What about?"

"We are not arguing, we're just sharing our own opinions," Stark commented. Sometimes I swear that not one bit if a brain is in that head of his.

"Riiiight. Well, we came to tell you guys that Aphrodite told us that Darius got a text message from someone that was about some bad news, and he quickly left."

"Did he tell her anything before he left?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said something about telling you Sandstorm."

"Uh-oh." Crap! House of Night was in danger!

****FLASHBACK****

_I was walking back from one of my classes with Professor Lenobia . As I turned the corner I saw Darius standing outside my room waiting._

_"Hey Darius, what's up?"_

_"Hello Priestess. I have to tell you something important."_

_"Uhh.. Okk," I hoped this wasn't going to be really bad news or anything._

_"House of Night is going to be under attack soon. I might be called to help fight the enemies, but I need you to know so you can warn everyone else and make a plan. I didn't want to tell Aphrodite this because I don't want her to freak out. "_

_"So are we gonna make a secret code or something," I asked._

_"Yeah," he said. I was surprised; I didn't mean for him to take "making codes" seriously but I guess it was a good idea._

_"How about you say Sandstorm anytime we're in danger."_

_"Deal," he said. "Have a good night priestess." he left and I went to bed feeling confused._

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"What is it? What's happening Z?" Stark asked. He face quickly turned concerned.

"I have to go see, Professor Lenobia," I choked. Professor Lenobia was the only professor I could trust right now. Stark grabbed my hand and we both ran out the room with the Twins at our heels.

* * *

We were all gathered in my room (we're always gathered in my room). Professor Lenobia was on my bed and the others were standing or sitting on the floor. Aphrodite was at the corner standing. I felt bad for her; I mean I would feel the same way if Stark left without telling me why.

"I think all of us should stay on alarm. We don't really know when Neferet and Loren will attack but we do know why. Let us all pray to Nyx for guidance and if any of you find information about Darius or Neferet please tell us immediately," Lenobia said and left.

We were all left there wondering our own thoughts.

* * *

**i know it was short but that's the best i could do anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! and remember 1st 5 are mentioned in my story!!**


	18. No Escape

**Hey everyone, happy late MLK day!! i updated as soon as i can and i hope you like it. i'm not getting as many reviews as i used to sp plz plz plz just take 1 minute and revew quickly (it won't take you that long)**

**the 5 people that review for the last chap. first were:**

**Lidee- you're one of my fave people, you always tell me how good my story is or what i should add so i THANK YOU!  
**

**Quinn- thanx for ur review! you are a great inspiration to me and i really appreciate that you took the time to review (unlike some people...) luv ya!  
**

**JadeeXbooks- THANKS! i luv how you always review even if no one does and you are one of my faithful reviewers btw luv the name! lol  
**

**zoeybird101- luv you soo much, wow u really motivate me and always lighten up my day! THANKS SO MUCH!  
**

**J- thanx for the review! people like you are the ones that motivate me to continue! i hope you like the rest of my work!**

**_I RECOMMEND EVERYONE TO READ JadeeXbooks VERSION OF HUNTED (really really good!), zoeybird101's VERSION OF BURNED(again, i say fantastic!) and Lidee's VERSION OF BURNED (i personally have read it and i luved it!) _**

**_ENJOY!  
_**

* * *

Aphrodite POV

I cannot believe that he left me just like that. I mean I understand that it was an emergency, but he could have at least told me _why _he had to go. What's worse is that, he told Zoey instead of me. I guess he has to be loyal to his High Priestess (said in a harsh voice). When I was really falling hard for him, he abandons me. I feel so stupid to think I could ever have a soul mate.

Zoey's POV

I feel bad for Aphrodite, I could tell she was really upset and depressed. If only there was as a way to make her feel better…. Someone walked into the door at that exact moment. It was a UPS delivery guy. Since Neferet and the other professors got a lot of mail, we see these guys all the time. Fortunately, I knew this guy's name.

"Hey Carl, what's up?"

"How are you doing Zoey, I came to deliver an envelope for a girl by the name of Aphrodite."

"Oh really?" That was unexpected! "Well I'll be sure to give it to her as soon as possible."

"'Kay, thanks, I'll see you later." with that, he left.

I was surprised that Aphrodite received a package. Usually none of us ordered anything. She probably ordered some fancy clothes that just got in style.

I went down to Aphrodite's room to give her her letter/package. Just then, I saw a shadow on the wall. When I turned around, no one was there. But there was a note laying on the floor behind me.

I picked it up and it read: **THERE IS NO ESCAPE, NO ESCAPE** and at the bottom it was signed L.

"Oh Nyx, why is this happening?" Loren had come here. Him and Neferet are closer than we thought.

I felt someone grab my shoulder. I jumped and almost punched the guy in the face, until I realized it was Stark.

"Stark, you scared the crap out of me!!"

"Aww, you're such a baby." He ditched his teasing voice when he saw my face. "Z, what's wrong?"

I handed him the note.

"Uhh.. wow." He ran his hands through his hair. "Let's go get Professor Lenobia and all the others."

All I could do was follow after him. He pulled me to him and gave me a short and sweet kiss.

"That's the kiss I forgot to give you all day" he said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," I whispered.

Professor Lenobia was in her office. When she saw our hurried expressions, she immediately got up and walked over to us.

"What happened?" she asked.

Stark gave her the note.

"Okay, how about I meet you guys in Zoey's room. I'll go show this to Dragon and Anastasia."

Fifteen minutes later………………

"I think we should all be prepared as soon as possible," Stark commented. Everyone agreed.

Professor Lenobia stood up. "How about Zoey, Stark, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Aphrodite all be our main fighters. Stevie Rae and the other red fledglings should go underground and search of any possible escape route for everyone. I told the sons of Erebus to be our watchout guards. That leaves everyone else to be back-up; help anyone who's hurt, help fight, anything to help. Dragon, Anastasia and myself will contact other vampyres to help us."

Everyone went their separate ways. I was left alone with Stark. Aphrodite was right about to leave, but I remembered something.

"Hey, wait up. This is for you, one of the UPS guys gave me this to give to you." I gave her the package.

She took and left.

"She's not doing well is she?" Stark came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, not really. I wish I could do something to cheer her up."

"Well until you find a way to that, how about we finish our kiss from earlier, priestess."

I giggled and put my hand on his chest. I pressed my lips against his. I had missed his smell and feel all day! He backed me up onto the bed and lay on top of my body. We continued in our happy little moment for a while.

After we broke apart, Stark suggested we watch a movie. We both agreed on watching Romeo and Juliet since they were playing it on TV. We went downstairs and claimed the love seat. Stark sat on the chair and I snuggled in his lap. Soon, I feel asleep listening to Juliet going on and on about how much she loved Romeo. I was just happy that Stark was always by my side.

* * *

**plz review, if you don't i'm seriously gonna die!!! please guys!! i can't write if you don't review! SO NOW YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOTTA DO!! (hint: review, review, review LOL)**


	19. Promise

**Hey guys! i know i havent updated in more than a week but i've been having writers block so sorry but i hope you guyz like this chap! :-)**

**thanx for all you guyz who review constantly i REALLY appreciate it and you guyz are truly awesome!**

**Right now im waiting until vampire diaries new epi. comes online but i give up :-(**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, execpt Lexi (i miss lexi in Vampire Diaries...sorry random) i wish i owned Stark thought (that would be, nice maybe i could steal him!!)  
**

* * *

I woke up to the Twins talking about a party they were invited to.

"This is gonna be the best party ever!," Shaunee said.

"Agreed, Twin. But what should we wear. We have to be able to stand out."

"How about our jeweled shirts and the new leather jackets we just bought for our tops…"

"…and the black Abercrombie pants with our black boots for our bottom!"

"We are gonna rock the room with fashion," Shaunee exclaimed.

"Totally, Twin!"

"Who's party are you guys talking about" I asked.

"Becca invited us to her rave on Saturday night," Erin answered.

"You're going to _her_ rave??"

"Sorry Z, it was too fun to resist. We promise we won't become new BFFs with her there."

"Okkk…."

I left the room to go get something to eat. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Aphrodite getting something out the fridge.

"Hey Zoey," she said. Her voice sounded as if she hadn't slept all night.

"Hey Aphrodite, you okay?"

"Umm…yeah I guess. I really don't know and I don't feel like talking about it. Sorry I have to go," she said and left quickly. I suddenly felt guilty and I was on the verge of running after her to comfort her. Stark entered the room just then.

"Hey, priestess." he smiled my favorite smile.

"Hey warrior," I replied back. I went over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey! Not fair, that's all I get?" he pouted. He stepped forward to grab my waist and pull me closer but I moved away.

"Oh, I see," he said. "You wanna play tag." He ran after me as I went behind one of the big tables.

"Haha you can't get me!" I sidestepped his jump towards me. He got up and left the room.

I followed after him but he was too fast. By the time I was out the door, he was already gone.

"Stark? STARK! Where are you?"

I looked down the hall but no one was there. Then suddenly, he jumped up behind me andpicked me up.

"Gotcha!" he said at the same time I screamed, "Ahhh!!"

Stark twirled me around then panted a 10 seconds kiss on my lips.

"You know I was only joking right? I really do want to kiss you," I told him and to prove it I pressed my lips against his.

"Thanks," he sighed. He wasn't the only one, I enjoyed it too.

* * *

We were in my room sitting on the floor. I was sitting against the wall and Stark had laid his head on my lap.

"Z, are you busy Saturday night?" he asked.

"I don't think so…why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see When in Rome with me"

"Oh my Nyx, I really wanna see that movie, of course I'll go with you!"

"Okay," he whispered and tipped his head back to kiss me. I put both my hands on either side of his face and happily kissed him back. We both broke off and he kissed me softly again before he resumed his position on my lap.

I ruffled his hair. Everything about him was just _PERFECT_! He caught me dreamily gazing at him.

"Enjoying my good looks," he teased.

"Actually, I am. You know you're the perfect boyfriend in the entire universe right?"

"Yeah I know," he grinned.

"And you know I love you with all my heart right?"

"I know that too," he said and got up.

"Hey are you leaving me?"

"No, I wanna show you something," he said. He took something out of his pocket quickly before I could see it. "Okay, close your eyes," he told me. I did.

I felt him take my hand and put something on my finger, I guess a ring. I opened my eyes and on my finger was a light blue garnet ring that twinkled.

"Stark, its beautiful!"

"It was passed down the family and when my grandmother died she gave it to me. It's just to show you that no matter what I'll always love you and if by any circumstances I leave like Darius, promise me that you won't become like Aphrodite."

"I promise," I said quietly.

"And don't worry about me leaving, it will be too hard. I can't spend a day without you let alone a period of time," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you so much." I laid my head on his chest and enjoyed his soothing smell and feel. Stark and I have lots of moments, and this was definitely one of them.

* * *

**Did you like it? did you hate it? let me know!! im tired and i feel sick so im gonna go to sleep!**


	20. Author's note4

Hey everyone. This is an author's note to clean up some things and get things straight. I've been getting reviews from people saying stuff like "these chapters are too short" or "why is this happening to Zoey?" Just to let you guyz kno this is my story and nothing will change that, I can put it in any way I want (its not like this is the real thing)! And you guyz arent just supposed to review to tell me how this story sux or how you don't like it, if you don't think this story is good just save all of us some time and DON'T review!

This is for 2 anonymous reviewers I really **DON'T** like:

Janessa- stop asking questions u kno I cant answer, you'll hav 2 wait like everyone else. And ur reviews, "y do ppl keep interrupting them" and "you shud stop stopping them from kissing" makes no sense at all. I need to make things happen so the story can move along, and I nvr stop them from kissing, in fact I luv Zoey and Stark together!!

Tamara- u r really annoying!! First of all the chaps. in the beginning were short because I didn't plan on making this story this long, I just meant for it to b a 1-3 chapter story but that has changed…… now im trying to make them as long as possible but sometimes I don't have time. I don't kno if this: "sometimes u get so corny", was supposed to b mean or offensive but if it was I really don't kare! Please just stop reviewing if u don't like this story.

THANX TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW NICELY AND I REALLY APRRECIATE UR COMMENTS:

666.x

cheesacorn

zoeybird101

Lidee

JadeeXbooks

J

heatherkw

KB

starksgirl123

Ana

courtlynn

Smurflovesicecream

Book_Worm

AnonymousMSQ

Nyx's chosen one

Quinn

Julie

missmee

LostVampyre

Char

yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws

vampluver19

411

vikki

carebear100

pria

lati

pieluver121

californiagurl121

pie+cream=yummy

cal121

Kayli (Aka billybobjoe)

StraksArrowGirl11

HONFan14

captured-stars-22

KOOLJ

DimitrixChristianxAdrianH-O-T

fight-the-fire

bamy60218

carlynn1103

ArrowBoy'sGirl

tinkerbear10

amanda

THANKS AGAIN

xoxo,

Sophgr77


	21. Author's note5

Its raining, its snowing!!the old man is snoring!!(literally, there's this guy outside on his porch taking a nap! :-P) Anyways hey guys!! Im soo happy its snowing!! AHH and no school!! It makes everyone hyper!!! Yay!!

Anyways I wanted to ask u guyz if I should write about the whole Neferet/Loren thing (the whole attack on the house of night vampyres) or if I should just write about Stark + Zoey and their relationship. I just want you guys to choose which ever one you want, I will write the story any way! If I get enough reviews to decide which way to write this story, I will update today write before the superbowl starts!!!

So hurry up and tell me!!


	22. Movie Date

**srry guys my power was out cuz of the snow so i couldn't have updated sooner!! thanks for all of u guyz who review... i reached the 100 reviews mark IM SOO HAPPY SO THANX!!!! :-)**

**-omg the Saints won!!! i'm soo happy!!!! they dominated the colts!!**

**- i wanna make a shout-out to KOOLJ: you're like the only guy who actually admits the luv this story and i think u are amazing!!! and i am gonna watch valentines day!! im soo excited cuz taylor S is in there and taylor L who is H-O-T!!!**

**- most of the ppl who read and answered the question i asked in the previous authors note wanted just a Stark/Zoey fanfic so i've decided that Loren/Neferet thing is officialy out of this story! So we are all gonna imagine that they magically disappeared and that Darius is back with Aphrodite!!**

**ENJOY! :-P  
**

* * *

It was Saturday and I was getting ready for my "movie date" with Stark. Stevie Rae was helping me chose a casual but cute outfit to wear.

"How about your green and red striped shirt and jeans with boots?" she suggested.

"I like this smiley face shirt with jeans and sneakers."

We finally decided on a light blue tank top with skinny jeans and converse. I put on When I was finally done, Stevie Rae had a big smile on her face.

"You look great, Z!"

"Thanks." I gave her a quick hug, grabbed some money to stuff in my pocket, and ran out the door. Stark was waiting outside the front door wearing a dark blue shirt that stuck to his body (which by the way made him look H-O-T) and jeans tucked in black high-top converse. I felt plain standing next to him.

"We match," he smiled.

"Do I look okay?" I asked him.

"Perfect." He pulled me to his chest, "That's the thing I love about you, well next to your amazing looks, you aren't one of those girls who try to wear lots of make-up or fancy clothes to try to impress their boyfriends."

I snuggled closer to him and we both just stood wrapped into each other's arms.

"So are we just gonna stand here in the cold or go to the movies?"

"I prefer the movies!" I grabbed his arm and we made our way to the theater. We were gonna see When in Rome. I was amazed that Stark actually agreed to see that with me, he wasn't that kind of guy who watches romantic chick flicks. We bought a large popcorn bucket and a large drink to share.

Right when the movie started, Stark sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I was hoping we wouldn't actually _be_ watching the movie…"

"What I else did you have in mind?" I asked catching on to his point.

"Something that involves touching _you."_

I blushed and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine. I felt like I was in another world. Standing, or sitting, next to Stark could make me feel dizzy.

We would watch the movie for a while, then one of us would get bored and we would start our make-out session all over again.

Once When in Rome ended, we left the room. As soon as we were in the main theater room, Stark pulled me to him and pressed me against the wall. People passed and just stared at us, but of course he didn't care. His tongue pressed against my mouth and I tangled mine with his. When he finally pulled away, his gaze met mine and I couldn't help but get lost deep into his eyes.

Stark traced the tattoos on my face lightly with his fingers. I remembered how Erik used to do that, but I definitely preferred Stark.

"Come on, lets go," I whispered. When we made it back home Darius was outside on one of the benches with Aphrodite on his lap.

"Can you guys not keep your hands to yourselves for one minute," she rolled her eyes when she saw Stark with his arms around me and him bending down every second to kiss me.

"No, she's too irresistible for me," Stark teased.

"Same here. I can't stand keeping my hands off of him!"

"Can you both please leave. Me and my hunk right here have some unfinished businesses to get to," she said. Darius just smiled and looked at her the same way I looked at Stark all the time: with pure love.

We left them alone and went inside. It was already late so we both went our separate ways to bed. I lay on my bed thinking how perfectly our date went and how Stark was a caring, lovable, hot, amazing, great, perfect, adorable, and sweet boyfriend!

* * *

**hope you liked it! i know it was short but im scared my power will be out again so im trying to update as soon as i can!! :-P**

**PS- i wanna know what movies you guyz are planning to watch! im wanna see the lovely bones, when in rome, the lightning thief, and valentines day!! everyone says dear john was awesome so maybe that too! WELL BYE, sophgr77  
**


	23. Snow Day

**HEY EVERYONE!! i updated! thanx for all the reviews you guyz give me and this story.. all of you are amazing!! again its snowing!! so no school! yay! **

**im typing this chapter while waiting for vampire diaries to come online!! i cant wait to see if katherine is out the tomb... DUN DUN DUN!!**

**ENJOY! :-)  
**

* * *

It was snowing like crazy outside. Every time I looked out the window, it seemed as if another thing was all white. Snow was worse than Neferet herself. I wasn't a big fan of the snow; it was cold and wet and all I really felt like doing was just curling up with Stark in my room and watching movies. But of course Stark _had _to disagree….

XxXFlashbackXxX

I was in my room reading the next chapter of_** New High Priestess: The Guide to Perfection **_when I heard a knock on the door.

"_Coming!" I yelled and got up. It was Stark waiting outside._

"_Hey," I smiled. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him._

"_Did you have a good night, priestess?" he asked. Oh, how I loved when he got all Warrior mode. It made my heart flutter on the inside._

"_Yeah I did."_

_Then I saw what he was wearing and my "I'm so happy to see my warrior boyfriend!" moment disappeared. He had on a black jacket and jeans tucked into light brown snow boots. To top it off, he was weraing a sea blue scarf and matching gloves. _

"_Please don't tell me we're going outside," I groaned. Even talking about the snow made my whole day gloomy._

"_Why do you speak of it like it's a disease?"_

"_Because it is a disease! It stops us from doing fun things like going to the park or taking a walk."_

"_When have you ever like doing any of those things?" he laughed and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I promise you'll have fun. I'll keep you safe."_

XxXEnd of FlashbackXxX

So that was how I ended up getting dressed to go out into the freezing cold instead of wrapped around Stark's loving embrace.

"Come on, Z you'll enjoy it!" I let Stark lead me outside against my own will. As soon as I stepped out the door, a huge chink of ice was right in front of me trying to make me slip and fall. And of course I did slip and fall…almost. I was inches off of hitting the ground and breaking something, but Stark grabbed me before I could fall. As he did that, he slipped too and we both went tumbling down, me landing on top of him in the snow.

I laughed and got up pulling him along on the way.

"Didn't I promise to keep you safe?" he smiled and we kept on walking. The wind whipped at my face and the cold chilled my skin.

Stark wrapped his warm hands around me and I scooted closer putting my hands around his waist. I rested my head on his shoulder wondering who made Nyx so mad that she made all of this white goo thing come upon all of us.

"Now all the fun things I planned for us are ruined," he grumbled teasingly.

"Aw, suck up," I said and while he was talking to himself I made a snowball with my hands and smushed it in his face.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it!" He picked me up and threw me in the snow so that I landed with my face down on the ground. Oh how the snow made me feel like I was stranded in Antarctica! It was cold and the made my face all numb(literally). I was so close to tears.

I got up and moved away from him.

"Hey come on Z, you know I was only joking!" He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I practically growled and scooted away.

"Please Z, forgive your warrior. I will do anything to make it up to.. even this," he said and I felt his lips on my neck.

I let out a soft moan. "Stop it! You're just trying to distract me from me being angry at you."

"And its working," he said and his kisses made their way down my neck to my shoulders, then up again. Every single place on my skin his lips touched, suddenly turned all warm.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and brought my lips to his. He wrapped his arms all around me. I tangled my fingers into his hair.

"So am I forgiven?" he asked.

"Mmmhhhmmm," I mumbled against his lips. Soon we were both falling on the snow for the second time. Except this time, the snow didn't make me feel freezing cold or numb.

I didn't despise the snow as much as I used to. As long as Stark was with me, everything I hated didn't matter anymore.

* * *

**Good? Bad? tell me what you think in a review plz :-) im gonna go watch vampire diaries now **

**Chow,**

**sophgr77  
**


	24. Better than Movies

**uhhhh.... hi? before u yell me, im gonna say sorry. life has been controlling me so srry! but i dint stop or quit this story so thats good.**

**did any of u c see the lightning thief? i swear compared to the book it was a total epic fail!! but the movie itself was awesome- Grover was hilarious!!**

**i would like to say thanx to PurpleFlower626 u are one of best reviewers! i love u! also thanx to Awesome one for helping me write this!!**

**oh by the way- pompey shut the hell up! u are really annoying and an attention wanter so just go away and die in a hole! im serious dont review on my story EVER!**

**Well- ENJOY!!!**

* * *

"I swear by the name of Nyx, Will Smith is the most manliest person ever," Stark commented out of nowhere.

"What's up with this whole manly thing? It that your new word or something?"

Stark and I were watching Hitch since it was snowing AGAIN! This time to my satisfaction we didn't go outside. I guess even Stark can get tired of snow sometimes. We were both in my room watching a bunch of comedy movies back to back.

"I just think that guys should view him as a role model. And of course some of his charm rubbed on me."

"Ummm… yeah. Go ahead and believe that, sweetie," I rolled my eyes. We were both on the bed, me leaning against the back wall and him laying down with his head in my lap.

"Hey! You know, you're a mean girlfriend; a true and loving girlfriend would support whatever her boyfriend says!"

"You need someone to set you straight, its not 'manly' to act like you're the best!" I teased.

"You gotta stop making fun of me!"

"Noo, because I love doing it!"

"Shut up,Z!"

I laughed. "No! blah blah blah blah blah blah bl-" my lips were silenced when he kissed me. I let out a soft moan as his lips made their way down my neck.

"You know you're really stubborn," he whispered. I could feel his breath on my skin every time he spoke.

All I could do was sigh. "So I'm right?" he asked. His lips were now on my cheeks.

I did my best to shake my head no.

"Oh really?" Stark's hands pinned me down and soon enough he was kissing me everywhere; from my forehead to the bottom of my neck.

"How about now?" he asked. I struggled under his grip.

"Stark please! This is torture," I gasped.

"Well then admit that your wrong and I'm right!"

"Ugh fine you win," I grumbled. He grinned but didn't get off of me.

"Zoey!," he groaned. I could feel it too. Stupid hormones…

My hands made my way up his shirt. His chest was as smooth as ice and man he had the most perfect abs ever.

I felt his hand on my face, then my hair. My lips opened up so his tongue could explore my mouth.

His hands lingered at the hem of my shirt, then it went under slowly. His fingers tickled my skin under.

"Stark," I moaned.

His finger went up and up and up until I could feel it at the bottom of my bra. Stark slowly brought them down again and lifted my shirt off.

I was enjoying this soo much! I thought I bought what all the others would say when I told them.. WAIT! Tell them? No I can't do this right now!!

"Stark stop!" He didn't budge from his position. "Stark please I wanna stop! STARK! I'm serious!"

He quickly jumped away from me. "Z, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you not wanna do this with me?"

"Stark chill, no you didn't hurt me! And of course if I could do this with anyone else I would chose you! I'm just not ready right now."

"Oh I see," he quietly said and turned away from me.

"No I don't mean It like that! Stark I love you and of course I want to be closer to you in any way I can its just that I don't feel the time is right for me."

"Trust me, Z. I understand. I'm not gonna pressure you to do anything you don't wanna do, I know how to wait."

He brushed a strand of hair off my face. I scooted closer to him so he could wrap his strong arms around me.

Every once in a while he would kiss my forehead or cheek and tell me he loved me.

* * *

**How was it? Do u guys want them to do IT now or when they are older?? tell me in a review!**

**xoxo,**

**sophgr77  
**


	25. Intensity

_omg, has it really been 2 weeks?? nooo!! time passes by so quickly. I'm sorry guyz, i know i havent updated in a while and i should you guyz more than that! anwyayz, thanx for all the reviews!! i'm hoping to hit the 200 review mark, and i hope all of you review review review._

_this chap. isn't the BEST since i'm having writer's block. and to top it off i'm sick! poo. _

_.....but enjoy!  
_

* * *

It was all awkward between me and Stark now since the day we went a little too far. I could tell he was avoiding and I could understand why. _I_ was the one that didn't go all the way with him. _I _was the one who chose not to make love with my most perfect boyfriend.

I was in the dorm thinking about what I had done. Every girl would have waited all their lives to get this moment with the right guy but me, I had the chance and I just threw it all away. Stark should just move on and forget about me.

I sat there on the couch thinking all this through. Then, the door suddenly opened and guess who walked in? Yes, you got it: Stark.

"Uh.. Hi," I muttered.

"Hey," he said and came to sit by me. I quickly jumped up and moved away. It was as if the closer I got to him, the more intense and electrifying the moment got.

A look of pain crossed his face. "What happened?"

"Stark, can I just get a moment to myself please. I really want to be alone right now." I couldn't stand the look on his face. It was as if he put on a mask that had the world's saddest and loneliest face ever on it.

"Ok look, Z. I don't know what's happening between us, but just don't forget I'm not angry that you and I'll always love you even if you don't feel the same way.

"Wait one second, you think I'm acting like this because I don't love you?? I feel terrible for not going all the way with you!"

"Z, I said I'm not angry. Why would you ever think that? I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you didn't want to do it with me that's fine."

"UGH!" I groaned. "Please stop with all your "It's okay if you don't love me" and "It's fine if you chose to be with someone else" sayings. I told you from the start that I love you and when never abandon you."

"Then why didn't you want to make love with me?" (A/N: sorry guys, I know that sounds a bit weird and OOC for Stark but I had no other choices in my head at that moment?

"It's just that.. I don't think I'm fully ready yet," I told him.

"Oh," he whispered. "Ok, I guess I'll leave now." His face looked torn as he walked away.

"Wait! Stark!" But he had already left. I jumped up and ran after him.

* * *

_That's it guyz! you'll have to wait for the nxt chap. to see if they do it or not! rewiew plz._

_MWHAHAHAHAA! Got ya! you feel for it, wow am i really that good of an actor!! haha, anyways on with the story.........  
_

"Stark! Please, I didn't mean it that way. It's just so hard to explain. But do-" Stark turned abruptly and pulled my face to his. His lips were soft when they started but a dark hunger overcame us both. We backed up back to my room and onto the bed.

I yanked off his shirt but he stopped me. "Z, are you sure?"

My only answer was a moan. "I want this!"

I wanted him and he wanted me. Soon, more and more clothes were ripped or yanked off. How had I been afraid of this? Of making love with my boyfriend? The intensity of the moment was growing each second and I knew I was never going to forget this moment; the moment when I finally made the right choice and with the most perfect guy in the world.

* * *

_i know it was a sucky short chap. but im not gonna go back and change it so i hope u enjoyed it and if not well too bad! joking! anways review on what you thought of it and stick around for the nxt. part when they wake up and realize what they did Will things be different between them?? Will they grow more distant? THE NEXT INSTALLMENT COMING SOON: _Different Change!


	26. New Story!

Hey everyone! Long time no see. I'm sorry I know its been a month but finally the sequel to this story is up! Please check it out and I hope you like it!!

Xoxo

sophgr77


End file.
